


White Lace

by kakei



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Danny needs new pants, Lapdance, M/M, Panties, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakei/pseuds/kakei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve shows Danny something he learned during his time in the Navy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! <3

"Learn anything good in the Army?" Danny asks, taking a sip of his whisky.

"Navy, Danny, Navy!" Steve replies, slurring his words a touch. It'd been another hard case, hitting close to home. Closer to Steve than to Danny, but it still hurts. At least they have each other to cope, even if they don't readily talk about their feelings. Instead, they'd opted for something stronger than Longboards. Danny's going a little easier on his, so he can keep his wits about him, even though he's probably going to be on Steve's couch tonight.

"Okay, babe. Learn anything good in the _Navy_?" Danny says, looking him over as he swirls the whiskey around the glass. 

"Nothing I can technically tell you about." Steve replies, letting out a disgustingly manly belch. "Well, this one time, I was on leave for a few days, and I went to a bar with a few of the guys. They thought it'd be a good idea for me to ask out this smoking hot cougar. They got a few beers in me, and I went for it." He just stops talking, staring out at the water, and Danny waves a hand around.

"And?" Danny sets the whiskey down, content to listen to Steve talk about anything. 

"Oh, well she slipped her hotel key in my pocket and told me to meet her an hour later." He takes a large sip of whiskey and Danny nearly reaches over to take it away. He waits for Steve to talk again. "So, an hour later, I was slipping my key into her door."

"Is that a euphemism?"

Steve bursts out laughing. "Shut up, Danno."

"Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, she was all decked out in lace and such. We kissed for awhile, but I couldn't get it up. She just... Wasn't my cup of tea. So we got to talking, and she taught me some things."

"Sex things?" Danny asks.

Well, depends on the situation. " _Dance_ things, Danny."

"Dance things? What kind of _dance_ things?" Danny raises an eyebrow. Color him intrigued. 

"Well, why don't I show you?" Steve gets this mischievous grin, and Danny knows he's in trouble. 

"Uh, well," Steve's already out of his chair, in the doorway to the house. "Screw it, why not?" 

"Okay, stay out here, I'll be right back." Steve replies, disappearing into the house.

Danny groans, knowing he's in trouble.

\----+++----

Steve comes back ten minutes later with his phone, a blanket, and a little speaker. He looks the same, but smells really, _really_ , good. He drains his whiskey glass as he scrolls through something on his phone. 

Music starts playing and Steve sets his glass aside. Danny wouldn't admit it out loud, but he's a little scared as to where this is going. Steve approaches him and pulls Danny forward a little. He spreads his legs so they're on the outside of Danny's, then strips off his shirt. 

Danny's eyes widen. Not because he's never seen Steve shirtless, because honestly, does Steve ever wear shirts? He's just, not used to being this close and personal. 

The song that's playing is pretty slow and Steve starts moving his hips to the beat. Danny slyly pinches his thigh because good _lord_ he must be dreaming. Fucking Steve McGarrett is practically giving him a lap dance. His pants certainly become awkwardly tight. 

The song changes to something a little more upbeat and Steve turns around, but gets a little closer. He bends his knees and continues those obscenely amazing hip thrusts. He's nearly grinding on Danny's lap, so Danny takes the time, while Steve isn't looking, to bite his fist. 

He can't contain a groan when he hears the zipper lower on Steve's cargoes. As Steve continues to shake and twist his hips, the pants slide down, revealing lacy white panties. 

"Oh my god, babe." Danny lays a hand on either side of Steve's waist and Steve lowers the last half inch so he's grinding fully on Danny's groin. The song works toward it's ending, and Steve pulls away.

"You in, Danny?" The look on Steve's face is so serious and sincere, there's no way Danny can say no. He shakes his head quickly, and Steve nods once. He lays the blanket out on the sand and pulls Danny down onto it. He sheds his pants completely and Danny moans. The panties really leave nothing to the imagination, considering they're see through. 

Steve pushes Danny so he's laying on the blanket, then straddles his lap as the next song starts. He rests his hands outside of Danny's shoulders and grinds down, harder than before. Danny groans as Steve grinds in all the right places. Honestly, the way Steve moves his hips is absolutely sinful. Danny leans up on his elbows so he can watch.

Those panties are way too hot on Steve, definitely not something he'd expect to see Steve in, but he certainly won't complain. Steve adds more pressure and moves his hips in a circle, bringing Danny to the edge in a matter of seconds. 

Danny leans up and captures Steve's lips in a heated kiss as he comes in his pants, leaving a dark wet spot on the front of his tan pants. He palms Steve's ass with one hand and grinds back up against him.

Moments later, Steve pulls away and throws his head back. Danny looks down, seeing Steve's come drizzling through the lace, which causes another little shot from his own cock. He reaches down and thumbs over the head of Steve's cock, pulling a shiver from the man. 

Danny drops back onto the blanket with a groan, and Steve follows, laying on Danny's chest.

"Steven..."

"Yeah, Danny?" Steve glances up at him, looking slightly worried, but Danny wraps his arms around him.

"You ruined my pants." And gave him a slight lace fetish.

Steve snorts. "I'll buy you new pants, Danno."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I turn this into a little series??? Let me know!


End file.
